The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave x Agave hybrid plant, X Mangave ‘Mayan Queen’ hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as cross between X Mangave ‘Bloodspot’ (not patented) as the female or seed parent times an unnamed selection of Agave gypsophila (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Dec. 26, 2011 and seeds were harvested and later sown Aug. 8, 2012. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was originally assigned the breeder code XMANG-12-03-27. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. For those skilled in the art, tissue culture methods of asexual propagation systems for ‘Mayan Queen’ have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Mayan Queen’ have been sold, under this or any name, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, except to a perennial nursery in Raleigh, N.C. No disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.